


Summer Nights

by panna_acida



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease (1978) Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “Summer loving, happened so fast.” Tony started, eyes downcast, books heavy and resting on his legs. “Met a boy, cute as can be.” Tony continued with a little smile forming on his face, going to leave the book on the table behind him.





	Summer Nights

Tony looked around him, book in his hand, eyes covered by big round glasses, when a voice cut through the hallway calling his name, making him jump and nearly drop his stack of books.

“TONY!!!!” Janet called him waving her hand in the air, trying to catch his attention. “TONYYYY” her voice grew more near and a body crushed behind him, making him nearly fall on his face.  
“Here you are, come with me, you need to tell me everything!” Janet ended pulling Tony toward the bench of the cafeteria “And i mean EVERYTHING!”.

Sitting in a corner, Tony was fast surrounded by Natasha, Jessica, Jane and other girl he didn’t know the name.

“So?” Janet prompted, after few minute of silence and moving a little bit more near Tony, nudging him with her arm.

“ _Summer loving, happened so fast._ ” Tony started, eyes downcast, books heavy and resting on his legs. “ _Met a boy, cute as can be._ ” Tony continued with a little smile forming on his face, going to leave the book on the table behind him.

“ _Tell me more, tell me more!_ ” Janet started bouncing on her seat, and inching closer and closer to Tony. “ _Like, does he have a car?_ He is cute? Where he comes from?”

“ _He ran by me, and got my suit damp_.” Tony continued, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose, before putting them back on. “H _e showed off splashing around_ , and like that something's begun…” his voice faded a little at the end, with eyes looking back at sweet memories.

“Tell me more, tell me more” Jessica asked sitting on Tony other side. “Was it love at first sight?”

Tony nods at the question was little, but the little gasp that escaped Janet lips was more than enough to let him know she saw it, and she already understood everything.

“ _We went strolling, and drank lemonade. We stayed out till 10 o’clock._ ”

At that Janet interrupted, going to cup between his hand Tony’s face, to make him raise his eyes and look at her. “ _Tell me more..._ ” she started, but Natasha in a bored tone added in a whisper “ _He sound like a drag._ ”

“He is not!” Janet hissed toward Natasha making the red head shrug and turn around.

Tony just ignored the little banter, knowing full well his friend, and continued his little, and short story.

“ _He got friendly, holding my hand._ ” Tony said moving toward the window, and raising his hand in front of him, like remembering the lost sensation. “ _He was so sweet_ , but it was just a summer night.”

“After that” Tony sighed and sat back on the bench. “ _It turned colder, that’s where it ends._ Before the end of the night, _we made our true love._ ”

“Oooooh” Janet whispered, going to wrap in a warm hug Tony, when the bell sound made everyone jump and turn around, looking confused. “You are going to find someone.” Janet ended going to leave a kiss on Tony forehead. “Now it’s time to go back to the real word,” She said with a little smile playing on his lips “Because...”

With that Tony groaned knowing what was coming in his direction. He knew she did that to keep his mind off his summer love, he knew and he loved her just for that.

“You are going to be my model.” With that Janet turned again, and strolled toward her classrooms, raising his head a little just to notice Barnes, the new guy, staring at Tony with longing eyes and all his friends clapping and laughing behind him.

“Oh Tony…” Janet whispered, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Uh?” Tony turned around, following Janet gaze, and froze. James was staring back at him, in the same school, in the same moment.

That was the beginning or the end of all his summer dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> a little things, i did to try to come out of this massive writer block, no beta edited but dunno how it is, also kudos and comment make the writer happy ♥


End file.
